R.O.S.E.S.
Revolutionary Order of the Superbly Elite Specialists The goal of the guild is to have a functional Specialists Guild. Instead of just being hired muscle though, duties of R.O.S.E.S. operatives will be quite varying, with the Guild broken down into three Divisions. R.O.S.E.S. Mantra The R.O.S.E.S. is a guild devoted to having fun, helping people out of altruism and completing difficult tasks for clients willing to pay the price. With the organized rank structure within the Guild, chain of command shall be clear, and allow the guild to operate efficiently, as each commanding class can do with their unit or squad as they please, so long as they follow the basic tenants of the guild. Individual members will be allowed to do anything they wish on their own time, save for PKing without probably cause, but when they are called by their superior officer they will be expected to behave according to R.O.S.E.S. standards. Code of Ethics #Altruism above Duty. #Never deny a new player help. #Always be kind to other individuals. #Try to avoid PK outside of a job except in defense of the helpless or in PKK situations. In the event of an encounter with a Bot, a player is to PK on site, or report it to a Bot hunter within R.O.S.E.S. Hackers are to PKed on site, or reported to a Commander and/or CC Corp. #If within a Division, only take on jobs of that Division. #Never break Chain of Command. In the event of a Breach of Chain of Command it can be punishable by stripping of rank or exclusion from Guild. The exception to this rule is when the cause is deemed probable by a member's Superior Officer. An appeal can be made by one pending punishment, and will be seen directly by the Supreme High Commander. #Do not accept jobs outside of your level of ability. #Do not provoke other Guilds. #In the event of a Guild War, await orders from Superior Officers if they are Online; do not just charge into a deadly situation. #Become friends with your Guild mates; stronger relationships build a stronger Guild. Supreme High Commander The Supreme High Commander of R.O.S.E.S. is Kagi Omiya. The Supreme High Commander oversees the entirety of the Guild, and will step in when needed. The Supreme High Commander has the final say on everything, but is expected to let the Divisions operate freely except in times of crisis. Group Structure Division Star-Crossed, Analemma and Legionnaire. Each Division consists of 7 Units. Unit A Unit consists of a Sub-Commander and all of the Mid-Ranking Officers and their Low-Ranking Officers under the Command of the Sub-Commander. Each Unit consists of 3 Squads. Squad A Squad Consists of a Mid-Ranking officer and the three Low-Ranking Officers under their Command. Total Positions in Guild The total number of positions in the Guild is 277. This is calculated by adding the total of all Ranks, multiplying by 3 and adding 1. 3(1 Commander + 7 Sub Commanders + 21 Mid-Ranking Operatives + 63 Low-Ranking Operatives) + 1 Supreme High Commander = 277 Positions. In addition to this, there can be an infinite number of Non-Division positions. Star-Crossed The Explorer's Division The phrase Star-Crossed refers to a couple tied together, for better or worse, by destiny. In this case, the terminology is being referred to as the relationship between the explorer and the areas. Manifest destiny is another way to look at it. Division Duties The primary function of Star-Crossed will be to act as both a field seeking service and if the situation calls for it, cartography. In addition these, they will be a support Division for the rest of the Guild. If a player needs to find a special field with a specific level, element and monsters, then an Explorer will be able to take up this task, recieving compensation directly proportional to the difficulty of the field in question, as it would need to be tested. Field finding fee will be 200 gp x Field Level up to level 49 fields, and then it becomes 500 x field level from 50 to 99. Once the operative has found a field that meets all specifications, the client will be supplied the keywords, in exchange for the gold. Explorers will also be able to be hired as stand-ins for busy players who can't make meetings. For a fee as determined by the Explorer, they will be able to take the place of a player in an important meeting and they will make notes on what has happened, and report it back to the client in exchange for compensation. Due to the likely lack of use of this Division, they will be found often with other Divisions aiding in grinding and their jobs. They will also train Verdants in the Guild's Ways and will help New Players to The World. Division Rank Structure Farseer Star-Crossed Commander Rank. The Farseer oversees all Division duties and is expected to be able to organize and coordinate the division in times of crisis. The Farseer directly commands the entirety of the Astral rank. Astral Star-Crossed Sub-Commander Rank. Astrals oversee their individual units and follow orders from the Farseer. They are expected to be able to operate their units irreverent of the presence of the Farseer. Each Astral commands three Auspexes, forming a Unit. There can only be seven Astrals. Auspex Star-Crossed Mid-Ranking Officer. Auspexes oversee their specalized Squads, which consist of three Sybils under their command. They take orders from their Astral, and are free to take on jobs as they see fit, involving the Squad as needed. There are three Auspexes per Astral. Sibyl Star-Crossed Low-Ranking Officer. Sibyls follow the orders of their Auspex and perform duties for the Squad. They may only take on solo jobs by themselves, unless their Auspex gives them permission to do otherwise. There are three Sibyls per Auspex. Analemma The Hunter's Division The word Analemma refers to a figure-8-shaped diagram that shows the declination of the sun (the angle that the sun is from the equator), for each day in the year. Creation of such a diagram requires the use of tedious and time-consuming instruments and tasks. Thus it becomes representative of the calculating and patient nature that Hunters will require to do their jobs. Division Duties Analemma jobs will include loot farming, rare drop acquisition and other forms of item hunting. Loot farming will require a fee relating to the rarity of the loot and the quantity farmed. Area levels of 1-25 will have a 20 gp fee, 26-50 will have a 50 gp fee, 51-75 will have a 150 gp fee and 76-99 will have a 300 gp fee per item as a difficulty fee. Rarity fees will be as follows, and be compounded per item on the above fees; 25 gp for common loot, 75 gp for medium rarity, 150 for rare, and 300 for super rare. Rare drop acquisition will require a fee based upon the level of the area, the difficulty, the number of party members required to surive the field and the rarity of the drop. The fee shall be 500 x Area level x Hunters involved. Other forms of item hunting will have fees determined by agreement between Hunter and client. Division Rank Structure Gamemaster Analemma Commander Rank. Currently, the Gamemaster is Ammanas. The Gamemaster oversees all Division duties and is expected to be able to organize and coordinate the division in times of crisis. The Gamemaster directly commands the entirety of the Pathfinder rank. Pathfinder Analemma Sub-Commander Rank. Pathfinders oversee their individual units and follow orders from the Gamemaster. They are expected to be able to operate their units irreverent of the presence of the Gamemaster. Each Pathfinder commands three Seekers, forming a Unit. There can only be seven Pathfinders. Seeker Analemma Mid-Ranking Officer. Seekers oversee their specalized Squads, which consist of three Travelers under their command. They take orders from their Pathfinder, and are free to take on jobs as they see fit, involving the Squad as needed. There are three Seekers per Pathfinder. Traveler Analemma Low-Ranking Officer. Travelers follow the orders of their Seeker and perform duties for the Squad. They may only take on solo jobs by themselves, unless their Seeker gives them permission to do otherwise. There are three Travelers per Seeker. Legionnaire The Mercenaries' Division A Legionnaire is a soldier in a greater army that is paid a set fee for a certain number of battles they are to take part in; basically a much cooler word for Mercenary. Division Duties The duties of Legionnaire will include being hired hands, performing hits on targets that are both NPC and PC as well as participating in other guilds' military campaigns. As a hired hand a Mercenary will be in a party with the client, for a set number of fields with which to conquer. They may also be hired in the fashion of a body guard while traveling in PK heavy areas. The fee for a hired hand will be as follows: 250 x area level x number of fields. As a body guard, the fee shall be between 1000 and 50000 x number of 30 minute blocks of protection, dependent on danger level. Hits will have a fee of between 1000 and 25000 x player/monster level x number of Mercenaries required to succeed, as determined by the Mercenary. For military application, Mercenaries will be hired at a rate of 10000 x level, to be paid to each individual Mercenaries. Division Rank Structure Glory Lord Legionnaire Commander Rank. The Glory Lord oversees all Division duties and is expected to be able to organize and coordinate the division in times of crisis. The Glory Lord directly commands the entirety of the Peremptorist rank. Peremptorist Legionnaire Sub-Commander Rank. Peremptorists oversee their individual units and follow orders from the Glory Lord. They are expected to be able to operate their units irreverent of the presence of the Glory Lord. Each Peremptorist commands three Veterans, forming a Unit. There can only be seven Peremptorists. Veteran Legionnaire Mid-Ranking Officer. Veterans oversee their specalized Squads, which consist of three Conscripts under their command. They take orders from their Peremptorist, and are free to take on jobs as they see fit, involving the Squad as needed. There are three Veterans per Peremptorist. Conscript Legionnaire Low-Ranking Officer. Conscripts follow the orders of their Veteran and perform duties for the Squad. They may only take on solo jobs by themselves, unless their Veteran gives them permission to do otherwise. There are three Conscripts per Veteran. Non-Division Outside of the three main divisions are R.O.S.E.S. members who are allowed to take on any job offered to them. These members exist in these roles because they are a fresh recruit, or have chosen to simply not be affiliated with a Division. Non-Division Ranks Operative A Non-Division Elite Specialist. Operatives are agents who can perform any job, and have chosen not to join a Division. A Verdant may only be promoted to Operative by the Supreme High Commander. As such, they are the private force of the Supreme High Commander and follow orders directly. Operatives may do as they please so long as it adheres to the Code of Ethics. Verdant A raw recruit to R.O.S.E.S. Verdants are expected to try and find a Division specialty to adhere to, so that they can later become a part of the division. Recruiting and Promotion Both of these have strict rules. Recruiting General Recruiting General Recruiting may only be carried out by Sub-Commander and Higher Ranking Officers. Recruitment shall be based on Willingness to Aid the Guild, Combative Prowess and Belief in the Code of Ethics. Division Recruiting Division Recruiting can only be done by Mid-Ranking Officers and Higher Ranking Officers. Mid-Ranking Officers are free to appoint members to their Squads, however, the individuals need first be cleared by the Unit Commander. Promotion Only Sub-Commanders are cleared to Promote any member to anything higher than a Low-Ranking Officer, which may be done by anything higher than that Rank. All promotions are to be filed to the Supreme High Commander for filing and approval, so that the total number of individuals in a Position does not exceed its limit. Promotion of an individual shall be based on the Criteria of Leadership Skills, Combat Intelligence and Work Ethic. Category:Guild Category:Organisation